


Let Them Hear

by K_Vader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wants to make some noise. Peter is trying very hard not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I saw a Spideypool picture today and this came to my mind.  
> It's all kinky, smut and (kind of?) funny.  
> My born language is not English, so in case there’s something wrong, sorry? :/  
> Have fun and let me know if you like it :)
> 
> {Yellow}  
> [White]

Entering the apartment after a long night of patrol, Spidey removes the mask and leaves it on the floor, Deadpool comes behind and does the same, but stops for a second. Peter is taking off his suit and Wade always enjoys this part.

Spandex suit, completely attached to his amazing body.

{And dat ass.}

[What a masterpiece.]

“I agree,” Wade whispers to his boxes while Spidey was going down.

{[Swoons]}

“Fuck.” 

As most of the time, Spidey was going commando. His round, beautiful and bubble-like ass pumped out of the suit. Then he bent to remove it altogether.

{Wow!}

[I think we’re hard.]

“We totally are.” 

He then scratched his messy hair.

{Looking amazing.}

[Sexy AF.]

And started looking for some underwear and sweatpants to wear. Wade approached him very quickly, to prevent that from happening.

“Let’s do something fun with that perfect little body of yours.”

“Wade, it's too late, our neighbors must be sleeping.”

He doesn’t care and starts kissing the back of his neck. Peter shivers.

“Come on Petey, you know you want this too.”

To make the point clear, Wade slides a hand up to Peter's butt and grabs it tightly. Peter jumps with a gasp. 

{So round.}

[So perfect.]

Wade groans, breathing against Peter's nape. “I could just eat you.” Peter moans unconsciously in response and Wade hums in agreement.

“Baby Boy, I swear that if you keep making those noises I won’t be able to stop.”

“Okay, I’ll let you play with my body.” Peter says quietly. Wade screams and starts jumping with happiness “But…”

{Ugh I don’t like the ‘buts’.}

[Unless is his butt… If you know what I mean.]

{ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° }

“Yes we all know what you mean. It’s pretty obvious, but I’m totally with you… Anyway, but what?”

“We stay quiet.” Peter turns to face Wade and looks at him with his beautiful hazel doe eyes that could kill Wade with a single blink.

"And how do you expect that to happen?" Wade pouts "I'm already hard and wanting to scream like a bull"

“I don’t know Wade," Peter says dryly "But unless you stay quiet, I’ll go to sleep.”

Wade looks at him with puppy begging eyes and Peter stays serious, but not for long, a smile slowly appears on his lips.

{Can we eat him now?} 

[??]

Wade gets closer, with a playful look on his face. “Fine Baby Boy, let’s see how much you can handle a scream.”

Then he moves one hand to Peter's crotch, and Peter gasps, which causes Wade to kiss him. His dry, chapped lips against Peter's soft, perfect round ones. Playing with each other's tongue, while Wade's hand does the work down there. Peter moans between every kiss and Wade melts at the sound.

{Love when he does that.}

[Me too, it’s totally hot.]

“He’s hot.”

Wade now lowers slowly to his jaw, kissing, licking; Then the neck, now also biting, leaving some hickies on the way.

“That feels good.” says Peter, more like a whisper.

“ _You_ feel good.”

{Good answer.}

[He totally does.]

Then Wade goes down, now to his chest, licking the hard nipples. Peter gasps, as Wade bites softly and Peter pulls his head back taking Wade's head in his hands, bringing him up to his lips. They kiss passionately, anxiously, with every fiber of their bodies burning. Wade grabs Peter under his knees and pulls him up, carrying him to the bed, never stopping the kiss. Peter wraps his legs around his waist and Wade can feel Peter's boner against his stomach, making him even harder.

When he gets to the bed, he sits to one side, with Peter in his lap, and starts kissing his jaw, biting and moaning as he does so. Peter groans against his ear, then licks and bites his earlobe slowly, letting dirty sounds to come out of his mouth as he does so. Wade can feel his cock aching and about to rip his pants.

{Why is he so fucking hot?}

[Fuck him, NOW!]

“Fuck Petey you’re making me super hard tonight.”

Peter smiles a little and begins to kiss Wade through his neck, going up and down slowly. Then to his nipples, licking and biting over the suit. Wade moans but before a cry of pleasure comes out, Peter's hand reaches his mouth.

“Shh, I told you to be quiet.” 

He looks at Wade smiling, proud to almost make him scream.

“Is this a competition?” Wade mumbles behind Peter’s hand, who is still smiling and looking at him with those big-

{Galaxy.}

[Shh.]

-Eyes. Then he begins to move his hips against Wade's thighs, not coming too close. Wade tosses his head back. His cock is getting so hard, aching like crazy.

{How can a boner get harder than this?}

[Watch and learn.]

Wade grabs Peter by the waist and pulls him closer. Now his cock is touching his, so he begins to move his hips, spandex against skin.

{Perfect skin.}

[Soft pale skin.]

Peter moans and bites his bottom lip, holding a scream. Wade smiles and growls “That makes me want to see you scream even more, Baby Boy.” 

Although he is actually enjoying the view of seeing him struggle with pleasure.

“Shut up- Mmm- Wade." Peter says shivering in his lap. Wade puts his hand on Peter's hips to make him stable on his lap and begins to move faster.

“Aw fuck, Wade.” 

Now it's Wade who's smiling. He lifts Peter back, kissing him, feeling his warm breath against his mouth. Then he gently lay him down on the bed as they continue kissing, and one of Wade's hands goes down on Peter’s-

{Perfect.} 

[Pink and beautiful.]

-Cock, the simple contact sends chills all over Peter's body.

“Shit baby, you’re so hard.” Wade says feeling his own aching like a bitch, hungry to get out.

“I know you want to scream, Baby Boy. Come on, let me hear you.”

Wade is delighted by just watching Peter arching his back and biting his lips trying not to scream, it is fucking sexy, but he wants more.

{Let’s make the neighbors know who owns his perfect ass.}

[Make him say our name out loud.]

He removes his gloves and grabs the lube to pour some on his fingers as he drags on Peter until he can see him directly in the eyes.

{Those perfect eyes… Galaxy as fuck eyes.}

[Shut up, this is actually good.]

“Okay, you want to play a game?” Peter nods.

“This is called ‘Let’s find the spot’ if I do, that means I win and you will have to scream my name ‘til the neighbors call the police… Understood?” He nods again.

“Good.” 

Wade was about to go down when Peter grabbed his arm to stop him.

“B-But… What if I win?” He asks shyly and Wade grins widely.

“Oh Baby Boy, trust me, you’ll win both ways.”

Peter smiles and looks away, all flushed.

{Aww look at that pretty face, what are you waiting for? JUST DO IT!}

[This is taking so loong.]

Wade starts kissing, licking and biting Peter’s chest while one hand went slowly down his body, Peter shivers and moans at every touch.

“You taste so fucking good, Spidey.”

{Like chimichangas, but better.}

[How is that even possible?]

Wade’s hand comes exactly where he wants, that precious ass waiting for his fingers to play between its cheeks. He lowers, starting with one finger, first massaging around the hole, just touching, making it warm.

“Fuck.” Peter whispers before stroking his face against Wade's bald head.

“Damn it Petey, you are always so tight.”

Then slowly he begins to insert his finger inside it. Peter places his right hand on Wade's head and bites his left arm to silence a scream.

“I’m gonna make you scream, Baby Boy-”

{All in the good way, of course.}

[SHUT UP, you’re killing the climax.]

“-So let it out already.” 

Wade whispers in a hoarse voice and a big smile on his face, enjoying every moment. Then he lets his other hand go down as well and reaches Peter's cock, gently touching his head with some of the pre cum. Peter arches his back and moans almost enough before biting his lips again.

“You are decided to win, huh?” 

Wade asks looking at his sweaty struggling face.

{A piece of art.}

[I won’t argue.]

“Let me just…” Wade sits on his feet, still watching Peter fight a cry of pleasure as he touches his cock and with a finger still inside him “I’m just gonna…” 

He starts to move his finger, searching and…

“OH… GOD, FUCK!” Peter screams, gripping the sheets tightly.

“YES, there it is!”

{WE WON!}

[That was truly a win scream.]

{Now, OUR NAME.]

Peter continues to make loud noises, arching his back and grabbing the sheets more tightly while Wade keeps his finger dancing inside him and with the other hand touching his dick. Then Wade stops.

“W-What? W-Why?... Don’t.” Spidey tries to articulate, looking up to see Wade.

"I didn't hear my name, and from what I managed to hear... I won," Wade says looking at him with a raised eyebrow and grining.

{Ooh sassy.}

[ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ]

“You can’t… You just.” 

Peter tries to say out of breath. Wade puts the hand that was on his cock next to Peter's face to lean a little to face him and begins to move his finger again inside Peter, who went back to squirm.  


{HOT!}

[Again… Won’t argue.]

“I’m waiting.” Wade whisper into his ear.

“Fuck Wade.”

“Louder.”

“God… W-Wa.”

“I said louder” And pushed another finger inside.

“OH FUCK!”

“That’s not my name, Baby Boy.”

Peter is now in complete ecstasy, and Wade knows exactly how to do it better. He begins to descend on him, kissing every part of his body while Peter moves pleasantly. He gets to where he wants, that amazing thing that Peter has between his legs.

“Let’s have some dinner.”

{Ooh, tacos would be great.}

[That’s not what he meant, dumbass.]

And start kissing the head of Peter's pretty cock.

“Oh…”

Then he licks it up and down, up and down, still with his fingers inside. Peter grabs Wade's head in sheer pleasure, he's getting there and Wade is enjoying every moment.

“Oh god, Wade.”

“Can’t hear you.”

He opened his mouth but could not say a thing when he felt that Wade was already taking his entire cock in his wet and hot mouth, going slowly.

“Ah…”

Wade looks Peter arching his back, grabbing his head in his hands tightly. Wade looks at him, feeling so hard, his cock feels too uncomfortable inside the suit, pressing to get out.

“I want y-you inside me, W-Wade… Please.”

“What was that Petey? I can’t hear you, I think it’s too soon.”

“NO, n-no Wade, now p-please.” Wade humms against his cock and Peter can't take it anymore. He brings Wade's head up so he can see him directly in the eyes. "I'm going to scream your name all you want, but get in there."

Wade stood there in shock.

{But hard.}

[Very hard.]

“Wow… That was hot.”

Without hesitation, he lowered his suit and his aching groin pops out hungry.

“Let’s make our neighbors wake up.”

He sits on his feet ans grabs the lube. He's about to pour it in his hand when Peter stops him

“Let me do it.” 

He leans, sitting with V-shaped legs around Wade, who pours the lube into his dick; Peter bites his bottom lip and Wade growls. Peter then starts to play, head first, massaging. Wade tosses his head back with a gasp. Then Peter goes all over it, in a slow pace ‘up and down’

“Fuck, Petey.” Wade groans looking at the little man, anxious to be inside him.

{Inside his perfect ass.}

[Shh look at him working.]

Peter touches gently, with those soft beautiful hands. Then he goes to the balls, touching, venturing, playing with them while his other hand goes a little deeper, that space between the balls and the hole. That sensitive area that makes Wade's entire body shudder.

“Jesus, Baby Boy.” 

He bends down to grab Peter's chin and kiss him, while the boy keeps playing down there.

“Get inside me, Wade.” he says touching lips.

Wade pushes him gently toward the bed without ceasing the kiss. He lifts Peter a little to put a pillow under his back. Wade sits down and looks at his hole all shiny with lube and groans from the view. Then he takes his dick in his hand and shakes it a little.

“Ready to wake everyone up?” Peter nods with his doe hazel eyes wide open, playfully.

{We’re totally ready.} 

[Who wouldn’t with a face like that looking at them?]

“Wade come on!”

“Woah, impatient much? Let the readers hold their climax.”

{You kinky readers, all waiting for some inside.}

[Aren’t we all?]

{True… GET IN THERE!}

With one hand next to Peter's face and the other on his cock, he leans close enough to his face, his breath warm and anxious against his. Slowly he starts to get inside. Peter arches his back, touching Wade's chest as he pushes. Then he puts his arms around Wade's waist, pushing him closer, leaving some nails marks. Wade moans and keeps pushing.

{Yes, this is a big cock.}

[You’re all anxious.]

Once he’s in there he starts getting out, not entirely before pushing it back, very slow, enjoying every move and sound of pleasure coming from his boyfriend.

“Now… My name.”

Wade begins to move faster, feeling Peter's fingernails scratching his back.

“Fuck.”

When they finish there might be some redness, but right now it feels fucking good.

{You heal dumbass, there won’t be redness.}

[Shut up!]

Going a little faster Peter's hands go down to the sheets to grab them hard, trying not to scream.

“Oh no, Baby Boy, I want to hear my name.”

Peter begins to move his hips to the rhythm of Wade's thrusts, and his moans grow louder. He's getting there.

{Look for the spot.}

[Fuck the neighbors.]

He grabs Peter's waist, moving his own... Seeking that scream, Peter's head recoiling, letting a breathless moan come out and then…

“OH GOD WADE… FUCK!”

{We found it!}

[Keep it there!]

Wade keeps pushing and moving his hips, bending over to kiss and lick Peter's long neck.

“GOD, WADE.”

“Yes baby, keep screaming my name.”

“I’m about to...”

{Me too.}

[Me too.]

Peter grabs Wade's arm with both hands, arching his back.

“So hot, Baby boy, so hot.”

And with a scream they both came. First Peter all over his stomach, and almost instantly, right behind him, came Wade, all inside him. 

He falls on Peter, breathless and with his head against Peter's chest.

Peter lifts a hand to his head and scratches his hair, breathing deeply. Wade looks at him, smiling and approaching to kiss his nose.

“If the police come, it means we both win.”


End file.
